


After The Game

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bottom Sungjong, Denial of Feelings, Dom Hoya, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Football | Soccer, Getting Together, Hoya-centric, Improvised Sex Toys, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rivals to Lovers, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Top Hoya, Vibrators, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	After The Game

**12:20 PM**

"Hey Sungjong."

Sungjong turns to look at Howon."What is it?"He asks."It better be important."Howon just smirks at him in response."Meet up with me in the locker room after the game."He tells Sungjong.

Sungjong raises an eyebrow."Why?"Howon just continues smirking at him."You'll see."He says crypticly.


End file.
